


Sunshine On Weybridge

by DashFlintceschi



Series: Mythological Creatures Alphabet Challenge [19]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Dan's a Titan, Hades comes looking for him, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh likes it when it's sunny, Dan can make it sunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine On Weybridge

**Author's Note:**

> T is for Titan. 
> 
> This turned out weirder and angstier than I meant it too. Whoops.
> 
> Title is a play on The Proclaimers song Sunshine On Leith.

Max huffs as he wriggles on his sun lounger.

“How the fuck is it this hot? It’s fucking October,” he whines, and the four of them laugh at him.

“Stop complaining, it’s brilliant,” Josh insists, stretching out a little further as he makes a small noise of contentment. Dan knows why it’s so hot, but he’s not saying a word. Who would believe ‘I’m a Greek Titan who can control the sun’, anyway? 

Not to mention, if he told them it was him, he’d have to explain _why_ he’d decided he wanted it to be 33 degrees during October, and he’d have to respond with ‘because the love of my life is a summer baby who loves it when it’s hot, and I like to fuck with the weather to make him happy’. Somehow, he doesn’t think that would go down very well. Firstly, because he’s certain that Josh doesn’t return his feelings, and secondly, because he knows the other three would never let him live it down.

An hour later, Dan sits up sharply as something in the air changes. The others watch him with concern as he looks around frantically.

“You alright, mate?” Matt asks sleepily, frowning as Dan shakes his head.

“Something’s coming. Something bad,” he murmurs, and they all sit up.

“What the fuck are you on about?” Max asks, jumping as his question is immediately answered, as Oli appears in the middle of the garden, seemingly out of thin air.

Four of them gape at him in shock, but Dan simply eyes him with distaste.

“I thought Zeus told you to stop taking human vessels?” He asks disapprovingly as his nephew turns to him.

“And I thought you were supposed to be imprisoned in Tartarus?” He retorts, his voice a disorientating mixture of his own and Oliver’s. “You didn’t exactly make it difficult to find you, y’know. I’m almost disappointed,” he comments, and Dan sighs.

“It’s been almost three thousand years, and I was barely involved, I should think I’ve served my time by now,” he snarks, fully aware of the four pairs of wide, questioning eyes on him.

“Dan? What are you talking about? And what’s wrong with Oli’s voice?” Chris asks warily, and Dan sighs, knowing the jig is up.

“His name isn’t Dan, he is Hyperion. And I am not Oliver, I have simply borrowed his body. I am Hades,” he explains, and Dan glares at him.

“And you’re going to end up imprisoned in Tartarus yourself. You know how Zeus is about these things,” he snaps, but Hades laughs and waves him off.

“I can handle him. Now come on, back to Tartarus with you,” he insists, and Dan gulps as the colour drains from his face.

“I don’t want to go back, please, don’t make me,” he pleads, jumping harshly at the gentle hand that squeezes his arm.

“What’s Tartarus?” Josh asks softly, and Dan trembles as he turns to him with large, terrified eyes.

“It’s the worst place you could ever imagine. The darkness is impenetrable, it suffocates you endlessly for all eternity while it slowly drives you mad. I can’t go back,” he whispers hoarsely, and Josh’s heart breaks for him.

“What could you possibly have done that would have been bad enough to warrant that?” Matt asks, and Dan shakes his head.

“I didn’t do anything,” he insists, and Hades growls softly.

“Exactly, you should have fought with us, but you just sat on the sidelines, pretending it wasn’t your fight,” he snarls, and Dan sobs softly.

“How could I ever have chosen a side? My brothers, or my nephews. I never wanted there to be a fight, I couldn’t choose,”

“You couldn’t choose?! He _ate us_. How could you even consider taking his side?!” Hades roars, making Dan flinch and curl in on himself slightly.

“Wait, someone ate you? How are you alive, then?” Matt asks, conflicted between wanting to comfort Dan and wanting answers.

“Oh, please, we’re gods. It’ll take more than our father eating us to kill us,” Hades scoffs, before turning his glare back to Dan. “This is why you were in Tartarus for so long. Because you ‘couldn’t choose’,” he sneers, as energy begins to build up and crackle around him. “Now, you can go back to Tartarus, or I can take one of your little friends, instead,” he tells him, raising his hand towards the others.

“No! I’ll go! Just don’t hurt them,” Dan sobs, reluctantly tugging his arm from Josh’s grip and standing up.

Hades moves his hand to point and Dan, but hesitates, smirking cruelly as Dan feels Hades’ mind skim over his surface thoughts.

“I’ll let you stay, _if_ you tell them why it’s so hot in October,” he bargains, and Dan sighs. As much as he doesn’t want Josh to know, he wants to go back to Tartarus even less.

He turns back to them, and they’re all frowning in confusion.

“What? It sounds like he’s saying you’re the reason it’s so hot,” Max asks, and Dan shrugs with a sheepish grin.

“Technically. I made it hot, Josh is the reason,” he corrects him, too scared to look at Josh.

“What? What d’you mean?” Josh asks, looking bewildered, and Dan gulps, still unable to look at him.

“You like it when it’s really sunny like this, so I make it sunny for you,” he mumbles, twisting his hands as he waits for Josh to say something, anything.

“Oh. That’s so sweet,” his voice is soft, sincere, but Dan can tell he still doesn’t get it. He turns to Hades hopefully.

“Happy?” He asks, heart dropping as Hades smirks and shakes his head.

“He still doesn’t get it, and you know it,” he insists, and Dan closes his eyes and turns back to Josh.

“What don’t I get?” Josh asks gently, wanting to help Dan, but totally baffled as to how.

“I keep making it sunnier than it’s supposed to be because I know it makes you happy, and I like making you happy because I’m in love with you, ok?” He rushes out, turning back to Hades before he has to see Josh’s reaction. “Happy now?” He snaps, and Hades nods.

“Yep, I’ll go now. Better get this vessel back before someone notices he’s gone,” he smirks, and disappears.

Dan keeps staring at where Hades had been, too scared to face his silent friends.

“So, are you using a vessel? Is Dan in there somewhere, squished down? Hell, have we even ever known Dan, or has it been you the whole time?” Josh asks, deciding this needs his attention first. Dan finally turns to him, laughing slightly.

“This isn’t a vessel, there is no ‘Dan’, not in the sense you mean, anyway. It’s only ever been me,” he reassures him, and Josh frowns.

“Then how come he needed a vessel and you don’t?” He demands, and Dan snorts.

“He may be a god, but I’m a Titan, I’m much older and much stronger than he is. He needs a vessel because the sight of his true form would drive you mad. My true form would blind you, but I’m strong enough to project a human image. You see me how I want you to,” he explains, and they gape at him.

“If we saw how you really look, it would blind us?” Matt asks incredulously, and Dan laughs.

“Well yeah, I am made of sunlight,” he informs them, but if anything, it just makes the whole thing weirder for them, especially Josh.

“A supposedly mythical Greek deity made of sunlight is in love with me. What the fuck am I even supposed to do with that?” He mumbles to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tries to make sense of everything.

“Why does the way you see me have to change? I’ve never pretended to be someone else. I’m exactly the same person I’ve always been,” Dan reasons, a slightly pleading tone in his voice, and Josh laughs humourlessly.

“You’re not, though, are you? Every single thing we thought we knew about you was a lie,” he bites out, and any sense of hope Dan might have had vanishes. 

“Alright, if that’s the way you feel, I can’t do anything to change that, so I’ll just…” He trails off, then vanishes into thin air.

They search for him for a long time, after Josh calms down and realises he was wrong. They never find him, because he went back to Mount Olympus. Thankfully, Hades is the only one of his nieces and nephews who hasn’t forgiven him, and they welcome him with open arms. They comfort him as best they can, and Demeter unleashes a swarm of bees on Hades, because ‘he’s a petty dickhead’ as she puts it.

After more than a year of searching for Dan, the four of them are exhausted and running out of hope. They’re driving along a highway in Arizona, when they start to feel drowsy. Max has just enough time to stop at the side of the road before he loses consciousness along with the others. He immediately finds himself sat at a round table with the other three, as well as thirteen people he’s never seen before.

“What the fucking fuck?” Is all he can say, and the strangers laugh.

“Relax, child, it is all a dream, constructed by Hypnos and Morpheus, so that we may speak with you,” one of the women reassures him, and the four of them relax.

“Why would you want to speak with us?” Josh asks, shrinking slightly as twelve pairs of angry eyes turn on him.

“You broke him. You will fix him,” one of the men snarls, and the woman who first spoke; the only one not glaring at Josh; shushes him.

“There is no need to be so harsh, Crius,” she chides, and he turns his glare on her.

“He broke our brother’s heart, there is every need to be harsh, Phoebe,” he snaps back, and she turns to him, glaring silently until he seems to deflate, sitting back with a sheepish look.

“Can you teach me how to do that?” Josh asks, and Phoebe laughs softly.

“You would be better asking Hyperion, he is the true master,” she smiles, and Josh sighs.

“I would if he’d ever speak to me again,” he replies sadly, and her smile fades.

“That’s why you’re here. Hyperion refuses to leave Mount Olympus, and we couldn’t take you to him, so this was the next best thing,” she explains, then turns to one of the men. “Hypnos, would you summon Hyperion, please?” She requests, and he nods, shimmering as he disappears.

They wait quietly for a few minutes, until he reappears, a confused, whining Hyperion at his side. He takes a look around, going pale when he sees the four of them.

“This is why you wouldn’t tell me where we were going,” he realises, turning accusing eyes on Hypnos, who shrugs, entirely unaffected as he returns to his seat. Phoebe clears her throat and motions to the empty seat beside her, glaring her brother into submission until he sighs and sits beside her.

“You need to speak with them,” she prompts, and he slumps in his seat.

“I really don’t. They didn’t want me around, so I left. There’s nothing to talk about,” he insists, and she turns patient eyes to Josh.

“We do want you around. I was confused and frustrated, and I shouldn’t have said any of what I did. I’m sorry,” he tells Hyperion softly, losing a little of his growing hope when Hyperion refuses to look up from the table.

“Hyperion. You are nine thousand years old. Stop being so childish,” one of the other women snaps at him, and he glares at her.

“It’s none of your business, Mnemosyne, butt out,” he snarls at his sister, then sighs deeply. “I get that you’re all trying to help, but… I’d rather live without them than live with them, knowing I could never have him,” he continues, voice soft and broken.

“Who said you could never have me?” Josh asks gently, and Hyperion finally looks up at him, eyes sad.

“You did,” he reminds him, and Josh sighs.

“I didn’t mean it. I’ve never regretted saying anything as much as what I said to you that day. Can we forget it happened? Please?” He begs, and Hyperion’s quiet for a minute as he thinks about it, before shaking his head.

“I don’t think I can forget about it, but I can move past it,” he finally announces, and Josh sighs in relief.

“Great, now, will you go back to Earth with the mortals and stop being such a buzzkill?” Oceanus asks, only partly joking, and Hyperion laughs.

“Yes, I’ll go back to Earth and let you go back to being a drunken degenerate,” he fires back, the atmosphere in the room lightening considerably.

After Hyperion says his goodbyes, Hypnos allows them to wake up again. They start to worry when they realise they’re back in their van in Arizona, and Dan, Hyperion, whatever he wants to be called, is nowhere in sight. After a few minutes, he finally appears in the van with them.

“Sorry, you woke up here, I woke up on Mount Olympus. I have a lot of family to say goodbye to,” he explains, and they snort.

Once they take the van back to the place they rented it from, Dan makes sure they’re all touching some part of him, then zaps them back home with him. Once Josh has recovered from it, he and Dan have a long talk, and live happily ever after. Well, kind of. That’s a story for another day, though.


End file.
